Am I?
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Saat kau meninggalkan dunia, kau bagaikan anak kuat yang berusaha untuk tidak mencari pegangan apapun. Lalu orang-orang mulai mencampakkanmu dan menjulukimu sebagai anak aneh ketika kau kembali kepada dunia nyatamu. Kemudian kau bungkam dan berhenti untuk mencintai apapun dan hanya menuruti nafsumu tanpa ada rasa cinta. BTS Fict. MinYoonHope. DLDR. PG


Am I?

.

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

.

M for blood and violence and broken psychollogy

.

Cast not mine, plot sama alur punya saya. Kalau nemu yang sama bisa jadi dia kenal saya baik :v /abaikan. Bisa jadi banyak typo(s) soalnya cuma one take biar cem MV juga. Cerita muncul abis dibantai disemprot dosen pembimbing waktu konsul, DLDR, tinggal klik close tab kan kelar. Saya cuma orang yang hobi nulis, ga lebih. Hanya menuangkan kegilaan yang ga bakal bisa dilakukan didunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat kau meninggalkan dunia, kau bagaikan anak kuat yang berusaha untuk tidak mencari pegangan apapun. Lalu orang-orang mulai mencampakkanmu dan menjulukimu sebagai anak aneh ketika kau kembali kepada dunia nyatamu. Kemudian kau bungkam dan berhenti untuk mencintai apapun dan hanya menuruti nafsumu tanpa ada rasa cinta..._

.

.

.

.

Proudly present

.

.

.

.

Kau tau, sesungguhnya Tuhan itu telah mati bagi mereka yang kecewa. Bagi dirimu dan bagiku yang kita. Tidak ada apapun diluar sana. Hanya kekosongan.

Di luar sana aku menemukan berbagai tingkah yang membuatku begitu terhenyak dan tersentak. Manusia memang mencari kebahagiaan dan selalu berdosa; tiba-tiba menjadi takut dengan Tuhan dan kadang melupakannya untuk dosa gembira yang memuaskan mereka, begitupula aku, Min Yoongi; seorang manusia yang memegang prinsip seperti itu.

Kematian orang-orang yang kau kasihi bakal berdampak di dalam hati dan di dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi itu tak berdampak padaku. Karena terlalu banyak yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Di masa sekarang, manusia selalu merasa bahwa ia bertindak baik namun padahal dimata orang lain tindakannya buruk. Begitupula aku; yang memiliki sisi gelap dan terang yang tak dapat ku pisahkan sama sekali.

Kau tau, Suga-sisi hitam yang selalu menjadi panutanku selalu mengatakan bahwa kenyataan itu memang kadang tak sejalan dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Bagiku, hidup memang tak layak dijalani, aku sekedar mengisi usia dan menuruti permainan-permainan kecil yang menakjubkan yang telah direncanakan Suga, iya itu semata hanya untuk membunuh kebosananku semata.

Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir disalah satu perguruan tinggi, tugas akhir memang banyak menyita waktu tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang dapat diperbudak tugas. Aku juga manusia biasa yang masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan orang lain. Tapi terkadang aku benci dengan pemikiran orang lain tentang fisik semata. Mereka memandangku layaknya manusia yang tak pantas berbaur dengan mereka. Kulitku putih pucat dan mata sayu serta wajah yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Hey aku juga manusia yang sama seperti kalian, brengsek.

Kau tau, aku sudah lama menyukainya, mahasiswa yang bernama Park Jimin itu, dengan senyumnya yang manis serta menawan itu telah mejerat hatiku. Aku ingin memilikinya namun Suga melarangku untuk memilikinya, ia bilang cinta itu hanya perasaan semu yang bisa terhapus oleh waktu. Disatu sisi lainnya aku benar-benar tak menyukai siapapun yang dekat dengan Jimin. Aku tau bahkan sangat menyadari bahwa rasa sukaku ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Obsesi untuk lebih dari sekedar memiliki dan obsesi untuk lebih dari menyakiti siapapun yang berada didekatnya.

Well, kuakui bahwa aku memang tak mengenal Jimin secara personal seperti halnya Kim Taehyung. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk lebih dari memilikimu. Aku sudah lama, bahkan sudah terlalu sering memperhatikan Jimin dari berbagai sudut dikampus, tentang kegiatan ekstra Dancenya bersama Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu dan segudang aktifitas lainnya, semua sudah tersusun rapi bak tabel logaritma didalam pikiranku. Namun Suga selalu mengatakan bahwa jangan sekalipun kau tunduk dengan perasaanmu, namun turutilah logikamu maka kau tak akan jatuh terlalu dalam.

Hari ini aku melihatmu berjalan bersama Kim Taehyung, oke ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali dalam dua minggu ini kau berjalan berdua dengannya, berbagi tawa dan cerita. Harusnya itu aku bukan Taehyung. Namun sekali lagi, Suga memperingatkanku jikalau aku mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama maka aku akan mendapatkan kesenangan yang tak akan kurasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan aku mengiyakannya, menahan rasa amarah dan menuruti kata-kata Suga yang memang selalu benar.

Dua hari kemudian setelah aku melihat mereka berjalan berdua, diatas atap kampus aku melihat mereka berdua lagi; duduk dibawah pohon rindang berbagi bekal makan. Harusnya aku yang berada diposisi itu. Aku merasakan angin bertiup semilir ditengah teriknya panas. Suga meyakinkanku apa yang harus dibawa untuk menasehati Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu agar ia bisa menjaga jarak dengan Jimin. Ku dengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Suga perintahkan, ia hanya memintaku menyiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Untuk hasil akhir dialah yang menyelesaikannya. Aku percaya, sebab Suga pasti akan memberiku kesenangan yang tak ternilai.

Hari ini, aku menyiapkan apa yang Suga perintahkan; sendok, garpu, silet, plester roll kain serta tisu basah dan kering. Akupun sebenarnya tak tau mau diapakan benda-benda itu, aku hanya menurutinya, menuruti kalau aku harus bisa membujuk Kim-Brengsek-Taehyung agar mau berada dikelasnya lebih lama dan pastinya, Jimin tidak boleh tau akan hal ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kampus hari ini dengan perasaan yang campur aduk; senang, bingung, cemas serta gugup.

Entahlah aku senang karena tau bahwa hari ini Suga akan menasehati Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu agar tidak berdekatan dengan Jimin lagi, bingung, cemas dan gugup? Ah entahlah aku hanya belum bisa berpikir bagaimana cara Suga menasehati Kim brengsek itu seperti yang ia katakan di atap kemarin. Aku hanya menghela napas perlahan saat memasuki gerbang kampus. Oke Yoongi, kau bisa dan pasti bisa menghadapi tatapan aneh mereka tentang dirimu.

"Kau bukan anak aneh yang seperti mereka lihat, angkat kepalamu dan berjalanlah tegap! Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan manusia sampah tak berguna yang hanya bisa menghakimi orang lain"

Perkataan Suga berdengung didalam kepalaku saat aku mulai merasa terpojok akan tatapan mereka yang well menganggapku tak pantas-ya seperti sekarang ini. Aku berjalan dengan langkah pasti tanpa mengiraukan tatapan mereka. Thanks for fucking time, aku bertemu Jimin. Tentu saja dengan si Kim-brengsek-Taehyung disebelahnya. Tanpa sadar aku menatap intens orbs cokelat itu dan tentu saja sang empunya hanya bisa tersipu samar.

"Oke Yoongi, gunakan akalmu! Ia hanya tersipu saat kau tatap bukan karena ia menyukaimu!"

Alarm peringatan dari Suga berdegung kembali, dan sejenak aku tersadar. Tujuan utamaku sekarang bukanlah Park Jimin namun melainkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Sadar aku terdiam cukup lama, Jimin pun menunduk pamit dan diiringi senyum kotak milik Kim brengsek itu. Aku menghela napas kembali, mu ngkin kalau ada penghargaan untuk penghela napas terbanyak bisa jadi aku mendapatkannya. Oke abaikan. Aku memasuki kelas statistik dengan ekspresi biasa saja dan tentu saja hanya disisakan sebuah kursi kosong dipojok belakang kelas. Ya, semua anak yang mengikuti kelas ini berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian dosen statistik yang menurut mereka taman dan err..berkarisma, si Kim Namjoon.

Persetan dengan semua itu, aku menyamankan posisi dudukku dan merilekskan diri. Mecoba menyatukan pemikiran dengan Suga, oke sepertinya muai bekerja. Aku mencoba menutup mataku perlahan dan mulai membayangkan apa yang tengah kulakukan pada Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi memelasnya, mendengar suara jerit tertahannya dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat berada dibawah kendaliku sepenuhnya. Baiklah Yoongi, tenangkan dirimu. Ini masih pagi, kau masih ada beberapa mata kuliah lagi sebelum bertemu dengan Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu.

Entahlah, salahkan saja otakku yang imajinasinya tinggi ini. Melihat pulpen yang ku pegang sudah membuat dadaku berdesir mengingat bagaimana benda ini memasuki si Kim-brengsek itu. Perutku mendadak ngilu bukan berarti mual memikirkannya namun ini merupakan ekspresi euforia tertahan dari diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa dan kemana-mana karena jam kuliah sialan ini.

Yang jelas aku harus meyakinkan Kim-brengsek itu agar mau ikut bersamaku ke atas rooftof bagian selatan kampus ini; kenapa selatan? Sebab disana hanyalah bangunan-bangunan LAB kosong tak berpenghuni, dan yang jelas akan menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana aku dan Suga mendominasi atas kepemilikan tubuhnya. Keparat, membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhku merinding saking senangnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku merapikan buku dan peralatan tulisku saat dosen menutup mata kuliahnya, yang dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah Kim Taehyung, bukan Park Jimin seperti yang biasa ku pikirkan. Dengan tergesa aku meninggalkan kelas dan menuju studio dance milik kampus yang sering digunakan Jimin, sekali lagi kenapa harus Jimin? Sebab Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu tak akan bisa jauh dari Park Jimin barang sejam pun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nb. Hai, saya 'bangkit' lagi abis ditelen sama tugas yang beneran nyiksa batin jiwa raga saya. Kritik saran bash ide lanjutan mau digimanain si tehyung sama yoongi mari silahkan. Ini fict lama yag belum kelar yang saya temuin dalam folder disebelah tesis :v /kesip saya curcol/. Andai aja nulis laporan/tesis itu se"leluasa' FF ya bakalan damai idup saya tu. Wahaha.

Saya rada kagok nulis genre begini, uda lama ga nulis. Kl ngerasa disturbin ga apa, sampaikan saja uneg-unegnya, saya uda biasa dibash bapak ibu prof dikelas ahaha :v

Akhir kata nanti saya lanjutin ini ceritanya kalau revisi makalah kelar. Btw ada yg main RP? Temenan hayuk :b

Bbaaayyyyyy.


End file.
